the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rai Lineage
In 3216, Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, forges a spirit guardian in the image of Bloodshot to invoke the spirit of his exploits in the people and ensure her safety against the Anti-Grannies, an organization of citizens who feel oppressed by their lack of control over their lives and believe that Japan's fate belongs to its people. Dubbed Rai, whose name is the kanji for spirit, Grandmother’s champion draws upon an unknown form of energy that gives him great strength, the ability to form energy weapons, and access to the Nerveweb, the network that gives Grandmother control of the host body and allows him to move anywhere at the speed of thought. For 42 generations, the mantle of Rai passed from father to son, though, initially, it was not so. Shiroyagami.jpg|Shiro Yagami|link=Shiro Yagami Shosugino2.jpg|Sho Sugino|link=Sho Sugino Rentaronakadai4.jpg|Rentaro Nakadai|link=Rentaro Nakadai Tohru.gif|Tohru Nakadai|link=Tohru Nakadai =Shiro Yagami= In 3216, Grandmother transforms Shiro Yagami, a decent bureaucrat from a noble house, into the first Rai. Despite his upbringing, Shiro is a poor warrior, and the Anti-Grannies kill him. Afterwards, they contact Grandmother via the Mars colony and warn her not to create another champion unless she wishes him to suffer the same fate, a message that ends with an offer to end the bloodshed once she surrenders control of Japan and a declaration that its fate belongs to its people. =Sho Sugino= After Shiro Yagami passes on, Grandmother summons Sho Sugino, a crippled outcast shunned by the great houses, to serve as the second Rai and protect her, a victory which cost is legendary. In 3216, the Anti-Grannies, obtain the Blood of Heroes, the very plasma that once coursed through Bloodshot’s veins twelve hundred years earlier. Once they found a suitable host, he will possess mental control over electronic devices, including Grandmother. In her time of need, Grandmother dispatches Sho Sugino to retrieve the blood and destroy her enemies, but, once he completes his mission, she exiles him to the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality where he grows to hate her and everything she stands for. =Shinobi Nakadai= Shinobi Nakadai fought alongside Gilad Anni–Padda during the Cyberite rebellion, and after Gilad saved his life, he gave him a knife as a token of gratitude and debt. =Rentaro Nakadai= The 41st Rai, Rentaro Nakadai serves Grandmother, until the day that he suffers injuries in battle with Vi–Robs that make it impossible for him to protect her any longer, no matter how much he wishes that he could. Over 10,000 sunrises after he became the spirit guardian of Japan, Rentaro hands the powers of Rai over to his son, Tohru Nakadai, who reluctantly accepts the mantle of spirit guardian. After Grandmother leaves Japan in orbit over the Earth following the alien invasion, Rentaro tells the Healers Restoration Underground, a group that believes that Tohru Nakadai, helped put the Humanists in power, of a failsafe module she created to allow humans to override her command systems in the hope that they can force her to return to rule. =Tohru Nakadai= In 4001, Tohru Nakadai, a newlywed father who is eager for his son, Takashi Nakadai, to have the kind of childhood that he never did, reluctantly becomes the 42nd Rai when Grandmother warns him of an impending threat that his father, Rentaro Nakadai, cannot defeat. When a race of blood–sucking aliens launches a major invasion of Earth, Tohru Nakadai has to choose between allowing Japan to stop the alien invasion and saving his infant son. In weighing the life of his own child against the very future of his planet, Tohru learns that, often, doing the right thing is the hardest choice to make. After Grandmother abandons Japan isolated and self–contained in orbit over the Earth, Tohru Nakadai becomes an isolated man without direction in an isolated society divided between those who seek to forge a new future and those who seek to rekindle the past. When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. Category: Rai Category: Groups